Chapter 18: Longmont
(The next part of the movie begins outside the Colorado State Capitol with the Ninja Warrior course built there and the male heroes, two of them in the booth near the Warped Wall. The date is August 5, 2012.) * Dialed: Welcome back to Raven: Mission Impossible 3 - High Stakes. We're three-quarters through 2012 and Napat, there's a big roadblock here in the course. * Napat: Yeah. That's right, Dialed. It's the Giant Cubes. They're more like rubric skills because some villains can't figure this out. (The 2012 logo forms and zooms in to change the scene to flashbacks of more villains attempting and failing on the obstacle.) * Roska: (voiceover) Minutes ago, we saw Big Chief Tiny Head make it to the first cube, but then, the arms gave out. * Brian Wilczewski: Oh! * Dyasa: (voiceover) Then, Biggie Diddles III battled for almost a minute, until he, too, ran out of gas. * Jake Murray: Oh! Splashes down! * Warka: (voiceover) Raven: Dead Rising villain Adam McIntyre was able to solve the first cube,... * Joe Moravsky: Look at that. * Ersca: Nice. * Warka: (voiceover) ...but the costumed villain had nothing left for the second. * Varna and Dyasa: Oh! * Ghada: With so many falls here, the Team Relay may come down to who gets to the Rumbling Dice the fastest. (The M:I-3 logo sweeps from the right to the left to take us back into the movie.) (Jessie Graff walks into the Hampton Court Palace. Before she can get very far, she is met by Catherine Howard. Kacy Catanzaro watches from behind something.) * Catherine Howard: Hey, Puss in Boots. Where you going? * Jessie Graff: Whoa. Hey, my car overheated on the way to work, and I just needed some water for my radiator. * Catherine Howard: What are you all dressed up for, kitten? * Jessie Graff: I'm a trapeze artist at the circus. * Catherine Howard: Strip club down the road? * Jessie Graff: Yeah. Look, I go onstage in 15 minutes. I could sure use your help. * Catherine Howard: This place... is a little off the beaten path. How'd you even know we were back here? * Jessie Graff: Jake Murray's the man in Denver. Before the base was mothballed and sold off, I came here all the time with him. * Catherine Howard: A General, huh? I bet he's proud of how his little girl turned out. * Jessie Graff: chuckles Hmm. Come on... help a girl out? I'll leave your name at the front door. You can watch my act. I do a killer stars-and-stripes routine. she says this, Jessie moves closer to Catherine, trying to seduce her into letting down her mentor, [[Goldfist], until they are standing toe to toe.] * Catherine Howard: I've always been a sucker for a girl in boots. * Jessie Graff: Lucky me. * Catherine Howard: Wait right here, kitten. I'll be right back. (As soon as Catherine is gone, Jessie pulls out a digital camera and starts snapping pictures of the video equipment and the palace. She turns the camera and sees Catherine on the the LCD screen, pointing a gun at her.) * Catherine Howard: You're a very nosy girl, kitty cat. swipes the gun away and delivers a round-house punch before Catherine can react. * Catherine Howard: Pretty nice moves for a stripper. * Jessie Graff: Oh, honey, I learned even better ones as an army brat. fight, but it is over quickly, with Catherine unconscious on the floor and Jessie standing over her. * Jessie Graff: For your information, my daddy is proud of me... kitty cat. Category:Raven: Mission Impossible 3 - High Stakes Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes